


Too Much

by RonaldRx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ani and Obi are brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sensory Overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonaldRx/pseuds/RonaldRx
Summary: Obi-Wan had the idea to throw Ani a Welcome Home party, but the party turned out to cause you to suffer from sensory overload, Obi comforts you and helps you through it.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transzsasz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transzsasz/gifts).



> Hi!
> 
> This was a request from my beloved boyfriend! As always, it was posted on my Tumblr, too: RonaldRx
> 
> Also, I described sensory overload how it can look like for me, so, uh, sorry if it doesn't represent yours, idk. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> \- Ronny

Obi-Wan had invited you to a surprise Welcome Home party for Anakin, after he’s spent a year abroad because of university. It was a really sweet idea Obi had for his younger brother; so you and some of your mutual friends have helped him set everything up and decorate Qui-Gon’s home, who graciously let you use his house for this, warmly and welcoming. Both of you had missed Anakin a lot; it had been a little too quiet and almost boring sometimes without him around.

By now, the party was in full swing. Anakin was very pleasantly surprised by all of your efforts and enjoyed himself with Padmé and some of his friends, telling them stories excitedly.

Obi was making rounds, always trying to please everyone instead of just sitting back and relaxing with everyone else.

You stood in one of the corners of the living area, trying not to be visibly uncomfortable. It was hard. Everything was too loud; the people talking, laughing, shouting, the flashing lights and the music blasting in your eardrums. It was grating on your eyes and ears, making you feel sick and overwhelmed with palpable pain.

Your breathing picked up, a whine stuck in your throat. You wanted it to stop so badly.

Powerless to repressing it any further, you squeezed your eyes shut and covered your ears with your hands.

It didn’t help. It muffled the sounds a little and naturally blacked out the lights, but it wasn’t enough. You were still overwhelmed. You could feel the music.

It was too much.

Too much.

Too much!

TOO MUCH!

Unshed tears burned your eyes. You clenched your jaw shut, trying not let out the sounds that were lodged in your throat, trying to escape.

You didn’t want to ruin everyone’s good mood by being a pathetic fucking person, who couldn’t handle a stupid party.

A gentle hand on your shoulder startled you, making you open your eyes without meaning to. You came face to face with Obi-Wan. Concern was written all over his features.

He squeezed your shoulder and signalled with his head to go outside to the garden. You followed him, as he started walking towards the back door.

Outside, it was at least dark, with just a few dim lights shining. The music was still audible, but much more muffled and not vibrating through your body anymore.

You still felt overwhelmed, raw, like your entire body was an open wound.

Obi stood in front of you, trying to catch your gaze, but you wouldn’t meet his eyes, looking at the grass you stood on instead.

"Did something happen?” He asked gently, but too fucking loud.

Clenching your jaw and grating your teeth, you shook your head.

“What is it then? Do you not feel well? Should we call it a night?”

Why wouldn’t he stop talking? Couldn’t he take a hint? You couldn’t speak. You didn’t want to. It was still all too much. Every word that left his mouth was so goddamned loud!

You ducked your head some more, trying to will down the tears that threatened to spill right out of you.

“You’re going to have to answer me verbally, dear; contrary to popular belief, I can’t read minds,” he said eventually in his usual sarcastic tone, which normally made you crack a smile.

You swallowed thickly, pushing down the tears and emotions that tried to claw their way out of you at this point.

“Too much,” you whispered then, the pain you felt to be heard in your voice.

“Oh. Oh, no, darling, I’m sorry,” he replied gently, lowering his voice to a soft whisper.

You whimpered.

“Can I touch you?” He asked.

A tear slipped out, burning a track into your cheek as you nodded.

Gently, carefully, Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around you; one around you waist, the other around your shoulder, grasping onto the back of your neck with his hand. Soothingly, he rubbed circles into that spot. Usually, you hated being touched there, but the way he was doing it was nothing but calming.

Then he pressed a soft kiss to your forehead.

You wrapped your arms around him, too, then. Both of your arms came around his waist and gripped his shirt tightly.

Several minutes passed, as you just stood there, wrapped up in each other, while you tried to calm down. The embrace was incredibly grounding, soothing, reassuring.

After some more minutes, the pain you’ve been feeling has subsided to a dull headache.

“I’m sorry,” you whispered into his neck.

“Don’t be. It’s okay, you’re alright. We can go home if you want to, okay?”

You hesitated. You really wanted to just leave, go home; and lie down and cuddle with Obi until sleep would finally come to your rescue. But you still worried that you would ruin everyone’s evening by going home early.

“Don’t worry about ruining someone’s evening, darling. Just tell me what you’d rather do right now, my love. This is about you and nobody else, okay?”

“I wanna go home,” you admitted eventually, your voice hoarse and breaking on every other word.

Obi-Wan nodded. He squeezed you tightly for a moment and then let go of you.

“I’ll go inside and tell Anakin. Then we can leave, alright? We’ll just go through the garden here,” he explained gently.

You nodded. Then he went inside and came back out just two minutes later, smiling at you.

“Let’s go then, sweetheart,” he said softly, putting one hand on your back and keeping it there all the way home.

All over again, you felt unbelievably grateful for having Obi as your partner. Never would you have guessed that you would end up with a man quite like him. A man who wouldn’t judge you for things you had no control over. A man who would love you so unconditionally.

“I love you. Thank you,” you said as you finally stepped through your home’s door.

“I love you, too, y/n.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
